Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $92.9\%$
Answer: $92.9$ percent = $92.9$ per cent = $92.9$ per hundred $92.9\% = \dfrac{92.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{92.9\%} = 0.929$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.